What Would've Happened If I Never Would've Met You?
by barlowbabes
Summary: Elsa cheats when Jack and her had a big row, will Jack forgive her? Or will something happen? Summary is not as good as the story... I hope :) Enjoy


**Okay, entirely a different story to what I normally write, it's basically Elsa cheats on Jack when they have a big row and then she storms off and you know sleeps with another man... he will be revealed later on! Also, no spoilers! I am continuing The Last Breath too!**

**Jack's POV**  
Elsa and I just had this massive argument, we haven't broken up, I hope. But we kind of left it on bad terms.

_Flashback_  
"How can you do that?" Elsa screamed at me. I didn't know what I was supposed to have done.

"What have I done? I come here and you bite my head off! Tell me what I've done Elsa so I can fix this!" I shout back, my voice louder than expected and she wimpers when I stop. I step closer to her and she steps back and looks at me like she's confused.

"What have you done?" Elsa says in a calm voice and then she gets louder. "Jack, my parents died last month and you haven't been there for me! I've been sat alone in my room hoping that you'd come and cheer me up but you didn't because all you want is fun! You'll never grow up and relaise fun isn't everything." She then calms her voice again. "I thought I was your everything." She then turns away from me and begins to walk off.

"Don't walk away from me Elsa. I mean it. If you walk away, then... then..." I stopped because I didn't know what to say. But Elsa swings around fastly with tears in her eyes.

"What? Then what? You're going to break up with me? Look I've had a bad month as it is, this is nothing." She then ran with tears in her eyes, she was obviously crying because she was siping the tears away.

"I love you." I whisper in the cold air, not that she will here it.  
_Flashback ends_

I better go apologize to her, she'll need it. I pick up my car keys and get in my car and drive to hers. All the way I was thinking abiut what to say to her when I see her, I really need to apologize because she's right, I'm never going to grow up.

I get to Elsa's and I knock on the door, nobody answered. I then open the door, Elsa nevers goes bed without locking the door. I then think, where is she then? I then walk upstairs and go into her bedroom. As soon as I see the bed, I wish I never came here. I get angry and angry.

"I think you better wake up Elsa." I say coldly, she then rubs her head and sniffles, she then leans up and looks at me, I'm hard faced. Her face then softens.

"Jack, this is... this is not what it er... looks like." I then swallow and as I blink a tear falls from my eye.

"Then what is it!" I yell which makes the other man get up. "Yeah, you heard me mate! What are you doing inside her bed?" I yell at him.

"Is this your brother or something?" He asks and looks at Elsa who knows whats going to happen.

"No man, I'm her ex-boyfriend." I say as turn around and slam the door so loud it echoed through the whole house. I then make my way downstairs angrily and I hear little feet scurry across the floor.

"Jack! Jack wait!" I hear Elsa shout. I don't care, she brought this upon herself. "Jack I'm sorry okay." She says. I then turn around and face her, her eyes are red and puffy, her cheeks red from crying and her platinum blonde hair ragged.

"Sorry? You say your sorry to me? Elsa, I've been a player in the past and **_you_** made me change. I would never cheat on you, never. Then _**you**_ go and do this. You sleep with a man I don't even know. Elsa, even we hadn't had sex yet." I say about to walk out on her but she grabs my wrist.

"Don't go. Jack, look I'm really sorry. When we had that row earlier I felt heart broken I felt humiliated. I wanted to die, my parents died, I thought my boyfriend of 3 years was going to split up with me, my sister rarely talks to me. How do you think I feel." She shouts back. "I seriously don't want you to go, Jack. I lo... lo..." She tries to say it, but I stop her before she does say it.

"If you're trying to say 'I love you', forget it because, if you did love me, then you wouldn't have stuttered on it. But guess what the worst part is, I love you. I love you more than anything, and you just through that away, by cheating on me. Bye Elsa." I say before I leave and get in my car and drive off, I wish I never ever layed eyes on her. I kept thinking to myself.

On my way home, it came to traffic lights, and then a car hit the back of me and sent me forward quite a bit. I then see the headlights of a truck come towards me and then I don't remember what happened next...


End file.
